The Rollings Cancer Center (HCC) is directed by Andrew S. Kraft, MD (Director) with the assistance of Anthony J. Alberg, PhD, MPH (Associate Director of Cancer Prevention & Control); Daniel J. Fernandes, PhD (Associate Director of Translational Research); Marvella E. Ford, PhD (Associate Director of Cancer Disparities); Yusuf A. Hannun, MD (Associate Director of Basic Sciences); Anita L. Harrison, MPA (Associate Director of Administration); Carolyn E. Reed, MD (Associate Director of Medical Affairs); Steven A. Rosenzweig, PhD (Assistant Director of Shared Resources); and Melanie B. Thomas, MD (Associate Director of Clinical Investigations). These experienced individuals are organized as a Senior Leadership team that represents the strong functional nexus of this matrix-based Center. Dr. Kraft has charged the members of the team with employing consensus building techniques as they work directly with the various HCC boards/councils and committees to formulate priorities, strategies and allocation of resources. The Senior Leadership team works together to ensure consistency in the vision and goals of the Center; develop synergistic interactions among the basic, translational, and clinical elements of the Center; plan proactive approaches to the development of the research base and resources; effectively leverage all available resources at MUSC and at the state and national levels; engage in community outreach; and oversee all activities of the HCC. The Senior Leadership team meets several times a month in the context of HCC's various board/committee/council meetings, one-on-one with the Director, and once a month as a formal Executive Council. They provide direct counsel and recommendations to the Director based on these interactions. All final authority for decisions on behalf of the HCC resides with the Director.